Wolf In Lion's Clothing
by Phrophetsam
Summary: Jaeharys Targaryen, formerly known as Jon Snow "the Bastard of Winterfell" loses the war for the Dawn. With nothing to lose and everything to gain he accepts the responsibility of going back in time to assume another person's life in order to prepare for the coming war. Bran may have forgotten to tell him he was jumping into the body of Cersei Lannister though.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf in Lion's Clothing**

Chapter 1: The Returning

The God's Eye was the most peaceful place Jaeharys Targaryen III, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, The Resurrected, Former 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, The White Wolf, The Song of Ice and Fire, had ever been in. Not even Winterfell, in the days where he was still called Jon Snow, had touched him as deep as this island in the middle of the Riverlands. Here, the Old Gods were watching.

He looked over to his cousin, the Lady Sansa Stark, her fiery red hair flowing over her naked body. He doubted that she was as peace here thanks to her penchant for worshipping the Seven-Who-Are-One rather than the gods of her father. Stepping out of the tent where some green man once laid his head to rest he looked over the meager amount of men he had brought to this island.

He had received no letters from the houses in the southern Reach or Dorne. He doubted they would come to his aid right now. Not when Euron Greyjoy's abominations had overrun Old Town and were now causing havoc in the Reach. He grimaced, 'I hope Ned is ok'. The latest legendary incarnation of the Dayne Swordsman "The Sword in the Morning", Edric Dayne was rallying what forces he could muster from the Dornish Lords. After that he would try to take back the Reach from the eldritch abominations that the Iron King had unleashed before supporting the forces of the living in pushing back the Winter.

But that plan was not to be.

Losing the War for the Dawn started when the Dead had put Winterfell under siege and continued their march south unopposed. The Crannogmen put up a courageous fight, bogging down the dead but to no avail. There is no doubt that Lord Howland Reed's last stand would be a great tale told through song should bards continue to exist but with the North overrun, the South started to bleed.

15,000 warriors of the living from the North, the Vale, and the Riverlands had gathered under the Targaryen King's Banner, hoping to slow the Dead by harassing their forces coming out of the neck in hopes of receiving reinforcements from the South and Essos. 12,000 had died within 2 weeks.

The Defiance at the Twins saw Lord Olyvar Frey and the remnants of his House bravely hold the forces of the Night King back for 3 Days and 3 Nights allowing the Targaryen host to march South to Riverrun where Lord Edmure Tully had gathered another 5,000 Rivermen and 15,000 Westermen under the commands of Houses Lefford, Marbrand, Crakehall and Lannister.

What followed was the titanic 2nd Battle of the Trident where King Jaeharys Targaryen defied the Night King in single combat on the spot his own Father had been killed. While being able to injure the Night King, the Dragon King could not finish him and had been forced to retreat. With only 2,000 men left, the Living Host marched through heavy snows to reach Harrenhall. Without food and supplies, the army had rejoiced at the reinforcements that had arrived from the Stormlands, under the command of Lord Davos Seaworth, Hand to the King. Bolstered by the might of 10,000 Stormlanders, The King rushed to engage the Night King's expeditionary forces to the west and engaged again the main body of the army of the Dead.

Without a true battle plan the King rushed the Night King and his entourage, slaying 3 White Walkers in rapid succession. His Kingsguard, led by Lord Commander Jaime Lannister "the Kingslayer" were all killed and the Targaryen King was forced to retreat from the battle, having had his left arm cut off by his undead opponent. "The Panic at the Trident" left more than 9,000 more troops and the largest living army left was reduced to merely 2,500 men.

The living host, without any real military structure left, had to turn to their King's lover, his cousin Sansa Stark, who ordered the retreat to Harrenhall once more, and after that to the God's Eye. It was there where the last living Targaryen King sat reviewing the events of the past year in his head.

"Well you look like shite."

Turning around he saw Ser Justin Massey, the Red God fanatic who had fought for Stannis Baratheon until his bitter end.

"Ser Justin" Jon greeted him. "How are you?"

"I was just wondering your Grace, if Stannis hadn't died. I wonder where we'd be?" the knight asked bluntly sitting down a meter away from the king.

"He'd be King, I'd be Lord Commander of the Night's Watch or at least what's left of it, and we might just be in a better position." Jon told him the truth, or at the very least what he truly thought. Seeing the One True King kill a resurrected Ice Dragon while wielding a flaming sword was perhaps the most glorious sight the Targaryen King had ever seen. It had certainly immortalized Stannis Baratheon as a hero.

"Aye we might just be. But I was surprised when he decided to name you his heir. Then when I asked him why, he grinded his teeth and said 'Jaeharys Targaryen is the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen, he is lawfully King should I die'. I could tell he hated the fact that you were the reason his daughter died but he had to follow the laws of the realm."

It still hurt Jon to know that the red priestess had to sacrifice the princess Shireen in order to resurrect him. Killing her alongside Ser Alliser Thorne had felt just but he knew if would never bring back the innocent girl who died so that he could live again.

Seeing that the King would remain silent the knight of House Massey stood up and walked off.

He was left alone then. Until he heard the wing flaps of a Raven.

Staring at the bird led the king to realize that his cousin Brandon was summoning him. He knew Bran had taken to sitting by the large wierwood tree at the center of the isle, with the Children of the Forest who had lived here for thousands of years.

He shook his head. Legends and Magic. There was a reason this place was made sacrosanct by Lords and Kings from even before the Conquest.

Arriving at the center of the island he saw a large round table, with a swirling pattern of green and red paste upon it. Bran, who was waiting for him at the foot of the table, quickly motioned him over.

"Jon. I have a plan. We send you back in time."

This all led to the current moment. There he was lying naked on a marble table, with a Child of the Forest hovering over him with a wierwood knife.

There was no time for goodbyes. The Night King's advance troops were already attacking the defensive perimeter of the island. He only hoped that Ser Justin would hold them as long as possible. He hoped Edric would come to relieve them. He hoped Sansa would forgive him for leaving her. He hoped he could change things.

"Whoever you become. It's someone important enough to change things. Someone you need to use to make sure the realm is ready for this conflict." Bran gave him a last minute reminder. "The Realm is counting on you. Good Luck Jon."

And with that his chest erupted in pain. Then his whole body did. More pain than when the Night King cut off his arm at the shoulder. More pain than he had ever felt in the world and yet he could not scream.

And then it was over. He was standing now. He felt different. His chest was heaver, so was his rear. His frame felt lighter as a whole though. 'Whose body did I take?'

Opening his eyes he came face to face with the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. Seeing Cersei Lannister in front of him made him want to jump, knowing that she was a vindictive and cruel woman from when Sansa would talk about her experiences in King's Landing.

'What if I'm in King Robert or something? I can't just react that way. I'll greet her."

"Your grace-" he cut himself off. Cersei had said it as well. Odd.

That's when he realized that he was standing in front of a mirror.

"I'm Cersei"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf in Lion's Clothing **

Chapter 2: Vows

_AN: I'm playing it pretty loose timeline wise. Hopefully not too bad that it's unreadable for those who know the timeline pretty well._

He couldn't stop looking at the mirror.

'I'm Cersei fucking Lannister'

He was touching his arms. They were so thin. His fingers felt dainty and light and his nails were pristine. Seeing He grabbed some locks of the hair and put them in front of his face. 'Golden blonde' he thought. He ran his hands through it, feeling the luscious and long hair. He placed both of his hands on his face feeling the new features he had just stolen. He slowly moved them downwards, gripping the nose, mouth, neck, and-

'I've got breasts!' He wondered almost aloud. In a little childlike wonderment he started caressing his two newest assets. He shuddered a little as his fingers passed the nipple, sending a wave of pleasure throughout his new body.

'This is wrong!' He quickly took his hands away from the ample bosom. 'Well it is your body now' a voice in his head said. Thinking about it a little more, he realized that he'd have them everyday for the rest of his new life and if anyone were to come in they'd see a woman adjusting her smallclothes.

Suddenly a door creaked open. "My Lady may we come in?" a somewhat frail voice came from outside the room.

"Yes you may" was the reply Jon gave. The melodic voice that drifted from his throat was far different than the gruffer, deeper voice he was used to.

2 beautiful women came in wearing fitted gowns worthy for lesser noble ladies. He assumed that they were Cersei's handmaidens, charged with the job of making sure she was always well-dressed, pampered, and accompanied. It seemed one was a Lannister cousin due to her blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other was probably the daughter of some Westerlander lord.

"How does your dress fit you milady?"

He hadn't really paid attention to what his new body was wearing, more focused on the mounds of flesh attached to it.

Turning to face the mirror he moved his gaze downwards, inspecting the dress he found himself in. It seemed… resplendent. He barely felt the weight of the dress on him, probably because it was most likely made of myrish silk and lace. It was ivory white, with golden highlights around the neck and sleeve holes.

He rubbed his hands on the soft material going downwards from his chest, unable to stop himself from fondling his breasts a little without arousing suspicion, slowly going down. His hands moved smoothly from the front to the back of the dress around the height of his hip, allowing him to maneuver them to caress his juicy, enormous… Gods he had let his hands wander again! He carefully took away his hands from his arse slowly enough that his new handmaidens probably thought he was still just feeling the dress.

"It's wonderful, truly it is perfect." The voice of Cersei rang out from his throat captivatingly sexy and melodic at the same time. He had no idea what the dress was for but he was going to have to get used to acting as if he was truly a woman, which he realized now would not be difficult. It seems as if he had taken not only Cersei's body but parts of her mind as well. The way he was standing and breathing seemed to be so instinctual, and if he focused he could recall vague surface thoughts of the room and his handmaidens. One was the cousin of Lord Lefford while the other was Cersei's 2nd cousin from the Lannisters of Lannisport.

He attempted to recall where he was, and what Cersei was supposed to be doing at this moment but he didn't need to, not with the words that came out of Lefford's mouth next.

"Wonderful my lady" she beamed. "Now then let's get your bride cloak on so that we may proceed to the Great Sept of Baelor."

Well shit. It looks like he was about to be married to Robert Baratheon. The image of the fat, lethargic Stag King who had visited Winterfell came to mind. He hoped that he was still fit at this point in time or the sex—

Gods the sex! He'd have to fuck a man! His Lord Uncle's best friend no less! It seemed that he'd get to experience what Sansa felt like whenever he was with her.

It seemed his thoughts had forced a grimace onto his face, as his new cousin tried to comfort him. "My lady are you no looking forward to marrying the King?" she probed. "Dozens of ladies, myself included, are jealous of you! King Robert is comely and handsome, tall and broad of shoulder, I heard that many women call him the Warrior made flesh!" His cousin said with dreamy eyes.

He forced a smile onto his face. "Too true cousin. He is very handsome. I am grateful that I get the opportunity to be Queen and to be able to bed such a specimen!"

That got his handmaidens to laugh and smile. Well shit he was better at pretending to be a woman than he thought he'd be.

Stepping out of the carriage after the ride from the Red Keep, the former Targaryen King saw where he was about to be married. The Sept of Baelor was huge. He had never seen it in his lifetime. Having been crowned King in Winterfell and campaigning the Great War in the Riverlands and the North, he had never truly gotten the chance to see King's Landing, the traditional capital of his birth father's dynasty, the city that started to be built during the time of Aegon the Conquerer. It honestly smelled like Shit and Piss.

But the great Sept of Baelor was hugely and ornately built, surely costing millions of gold dragons in labor and equipment. Was this how the Southon Lords spent their money? He wanted to shake his head at the absurdity of it. The Old Gods required no septon, no building, and no long book to tell you how to live. All that was required was to respect the freedom of every man or woman who were your fellows.

But Cersei Lannister was no northern girl, raised to worship the Old Gods. He called to mind how Sansa would act when they were younger, as she was the only Stark child who had taken to their mother's gods, and mumbled a prayer very loudly. His Lannister Guardsmen and his handmaidens smiled at him, obviously happy that their Lady was so pious. It seemed some of the smallfolk crowd near him had heard it as well and he could hear the whispers of the Smallfolk.

"She's gorgeous!" "What's she saying?" "Damned Lannisters!" "She's praying to the Mother! What a pious woman!" "That King Robert is a lucky bastard to be able to bed her later!"

Some were crass, some weren't. He guessed they weren't happy to see the House that just sacked their city show off it's wealth and authority.

Walking forwards he saw a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in his late thirties. 'Blonde Hair as well. This must be my new Lord Father.' Jon walked towards the man, using Cersei's muscle memory to walk in the way she would. He had to take the utmost care, as Cersei's family would be the people who might notice something wrong with the way she was acting.

"Daughter. You look beautiful. As expected." He curtly said before taking her arm and escorting her towards the doors of the Great Sept. Just before the door, Tywin Lannister stopped and looked at his daughter straight in the eyes.

"Remember, give him heirs, make a good queen, influence things in the capital for House Lannister. If you can manage it, get your brother out of that damned white cloak. You are a lioness. Act like it"

What was he supposed to say? What would Cersei say? "I will not fail you Father."

He simply nodded and made a gesture to the guards, at which point they opened the great sept doors. Inside were a modest amount of guests, most likely most were from the houses that had taken Kings Landing. He knew that the Arryn-Stark Host had come directly after the Lannisters, and now the majority of the rebel army were probably still encamped outside the walls of King's Landing.

Walking down the aisle was quick. He had thought his first marriage would be to Sansa, his lover, after they defeated the Night King. It seemed that his first marriage would now be to a man, as a woman. He was going to kill Bran the next time he saw him.

He was up on the dais now, clasping the hands of Robert Baratheon, it seemed that his uncle wasn't kidding, he had gotten fat in that future he came from. Looking at the Baratheon King, he was not surprised about the comparisons to the Warrior. He did not seem to have an ounce of fat on him, and his entire body seemed to be pure muscle.

He did not notice much of what the fat High Septon was saying, until he commanded that the exchange of cloaks happen. Tywin approached him and took off the Lannister cloak he was wearing, and his new husband put a Baratheon cloak around his shoulders.

"Now say the words"

He did not need reminding of what those words were. He had performed impromptu wedding ceremonies during the War for the Dawn. Without septon or Heart Tree, most couples had come to him in order to see their union recognized, mostly being soldiers in his army who knew that they had little chance of surviving the next few conflicts.

"With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my King and Husband."

"With this kiss I pledge my love and take you for my Queen and Wife."

And then he leaned forward, same as Robert. Jon had not kissed women many times before reuniting with Sansa, except of course for Ygritte. It seems he wouldn't be doing much more of kissing women anyway. Kissing a man was… different. There was little passion, little love, and little tongue. And as soon as they had started they had stopped.

"You are now one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever"

It was a blur from then on. They'd been whisked away to a carriage in order to go around King's Landing before the wedding feast at the Red Keep. He hadn't gotten a single real chance to talk to Robert. Sitting down with him at the head table, it seems most were not focusing their eyes on their new king.

"What a splendid ceremony, and a great showing of my loyal lords and knights in the tourney this morning. But enough of that, it's time to feast! Eat, Drink, and enjoy!" Robert raised his goblet in a quick toast before downing it in one gulp and turning to face his wife.

The feast was rowdy, as expected from lords and nobles who were celebrating for the first time after months of war and strife. He could see some Stormlords already starting a drinking contest with some Westermen. He saw a distinct shortage of northern lords with only a few being present while Jon Arryn's bannermen were more somber and reserved.

"How are you my queen?" It seemed Robert was making an effort to get friendly with the person he'd spend the rest of his life with. Looking at the Stag King, he couldn't help but notice his eyes. Blue and alert, the eyes of a warrior not yet dulled by drink and fat and lust like in that future he had come from.

"I am overjoyed my king. Now I hope to work towards peace and a united realm with you." He said hoping to appear courtly.

Now for the tricky part. He needed Robert to at the very least like his new wife, to father less or no bastards if possible, and he needed to break up with Jaime somehow. First things first was to show Robert that Cersei was someone who could rock his world and someone worth marrying and staying faithful to.

He leaned in, knowing full well his cleavage would be in easy viewing of Robert, to whisper in his ears with the most seductive voice he could muster, which incidentally made his own male-thinking brain force his body to quake in lust. "And I'm excited for our bedding ceremony my love"

He then straightened up in his chair and started sipping on the the best wine he'd ever tasted. 'Probably Arbor Gold' he mused. He had never tasted it in his first life and it seems that being Queen had its upsides. 'Like these lovely tits' he thought as he glanced down at his cleavage, shaking subtly enough for someone to think the queen was just shivering due to the cold, but significantly enough that he felt aroused by the sight of shaking tits.

He didn't look at Robert directly, instead opting to gaze over the assembled nobility. Out of the corner of his hazel green eyes he saw the king looking at her curiously and peering downward he saw… yes there was that bulge in the King's pants. It semed Robert was looking forward to the bedding as well. 'I don't blame him' Jon thought, his mind once again wandering to his own body.

He could feel so many differences between this and his old body. His skin was more delicate, his smile came more naturally and seemed to stun most men, he could feel his shapely legs rubbing against each other, and his hair got in the way of his eyes every so often, forcing him to brush it away instinctively.

The feast went by pretty fast, almost like a blur, until he heard chanting.

'It seems it's time for a bedding' Jon thought.

And then he was naked. Granted, there was maybe a 20 second gap between the start of the bedding and the moment of total nakedness but still it was quite fast.

He could see more than a few of the men who undressed him were stunned silent, carrying their queen to the bedchambers. A little ways in front of him was Robert, carried by the women and noble ladies. It seemed most of them were stunned as well. He could do without the jokes and ribbing but most were suggestions he might take into consideration. This was his first time after all.

Well, as a woman.

And then they were in the room alone. Robert was…

Like the Warrior made man. He had abs and muscles everywhere on his body. Not to mention his penis was probably bigger than Jon's previous body's dick.

He didn't look forward to this. Not at all. Although his female body was responding, He could feel his nipples hardening and his cunt getting wet. Well it was time to make sure Robert enjoyed.

They joined in moments. Robert couldn't keep himself off of his new queen and Jon-Cersei made the effort to at least enjoy what was happening. Screaming and shouting and pleasure was all that he remembered in that moment.

"Lyanna!" Robert shouted. The silence that followed was deafening.

'I heard about this from Sansa. This is what basically broke their marriage into the shitheap that it was in my first life. Time to do some damage control then.'

**SLAP***

Robert was bewildered. His wife had just… slapped him in the face?

"I am Cersei of the House Baratheon, your wife. Either say that name or no name at all Robert." Jon growled out. Taking point, he flipped Robert over until the queen was on top and he reignited the vigorous royal lovemaking.

"Cersei" he heard him whisper. The king paused before reciprocating the actions of his wife, taking control of the situation by flipping the couple again and fucking her hard.

"Gods this feels great!" Jon screamed out. It really did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf in Lion's Clothing**

Chapter 3: Acquaintances Old and New

Waking up after a night of ravenous, intense, passionate, and all around amazing sex was always fun. Especially with Sansa. He would always remember her luscious auburn hair, her perky tits, and her curvy arse.

Waking up as the opposite sex after a night of ravenous, intense, passionate, and all around amazing sex was a brand new experience and Jon quite liked it.

"Ah good you're awake." Robert said. He was standing in his smallclothes and a cloak draped over him. He probably just woke up a few minutes ago Jon mused.

"My king. Last night was…" Jon pretended to shake in pleasure. Gods he was getting good at this pretending to be woman thing.

"Amazing. And as for what I said…" Her husband failed to find the words it seemed.

"We must have a discussion regarding our marriage Robert, it's important." Jon said, seriously.

"Aye. Aye we should. Give me a few minutes. I'll get us some food to break our fast and we can talk." He rumbled out of the room. His broad shoulders gave the impression of a mountain moving out of the room.

Jon sighed. He knew Robert wasn't going to be very forthcoming. His wife was still a stranger to him. 'And to myself if I'm being honest.'

Eying the mirror in the corner of the Royal Suite, Jon made his way to it, standing slowly from the bed and making sure steps.

And then he laid eyes on his own naked body. "Fuck me she's… I'm beautiful." 'Now he knew why smallfolk would call her the Maiden made flesh. It seems that when the queen was younger she was even more beautiful and sexy than when Jon Snow had laid eyes on her in Winterfell that fateful day.

He did what any man who found himself in a woman's body would do.

His hands wandered up and down. Front and back. He started with the breasts of course. They were huge! Without anyone in the room, he was free to explore these wonderful new assets of hers.

He jiggled, jumped, and caressed the hells out of her tits. After a sensational squeeze he started moving lower.

'Gods it's quite weird not feeling a dick down there.' He mused as her hands finally got to the nether regions. He played with herself a little bit before moving on to that ass.

'And what an ass it is' Without being hindered by another human being being present, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms caressed every little bit of her ass.

Being alone also gave Jon the time to think about his next move. 'I need to get Jaime out of his White Cloak. That will make sure Tywin stays on good terms with the King. Next I need to birth Robert an heir.' He paused his musings at that point because he knew that that part was probably the one he'd enjoy the least out of this entire plan. 'Nothing to be done concerning that right now.'

'I'll also need to play matchmaker. The Seven Kingdoms need to be as united as possible when the Long Night comes and trade agreements and marriage contracts will go a long way for that. Perhaps-' his musings had to stop for a moment as he moaned in pleasure, his hands, which had been continually groping his body during his musings, had brought some pleasure from squeezing his tits pretty hard. 'Gods this is awesome.' Jon had a genuine smile of pleasure on.

At this point he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Robert was probably back with some food. 'Well I have to milk this for all I've got.' Jon thought, preparing to face his husband as soon as he entered. He wrapped his feminine body in a Red and Gold coloured cloak, leaving very little to the imagination while still being decent the Lannister Queen turned around and faced the door.

The door opened an in walked Ser Jaime Lannister, Knight of the Kingsguard.

**Robert**

Cersei was no Lyanna Stark. She wasn't wild and carefree, nor was she the sister of his best friend. He was of course disappointed with the Gods for not giving him the love of his life to bed but he couldn't fault whoever decided to give his new wife her lovely body. By the Maiden she was beautiful.

Still no Lyanna though. He dreamed of her wavy dark hair and sense of humor. The letters she sent always made him stay up wondering when they'd be married.

He made his way to the dining hall where most of the nobles went to eat if they stayed in the Red Keep. He made his way through, receiving congratulations and cheers from many of the lords he passed by. Acknowledging each of them was definitely tiring but Jon had taught him that a lord should always be courteous. Well it was doubly so for a King.

Then he shook hands with Lord Gaunt. He seemed troubled and Robert decided to ask him why.

"I am sending my sister away to be married to Lord Lefford, in the Westerlands." Was his reply. "He has only met her in courtly sessions, and through letters. Never have they actually been true to each other in person and I am worried she will be mistreated should Lord Lefford find her untrue to his expectations. Through Stories and Letters and Falsehoods Lord Lefford thinks himself in love."

All Robert could do was assure him of his daughter's safety being important to him and that he was sure Lord Lefford was a good man.

It occurred to Robert that he had only ever met his Lyanna once, during that fateful tourney at Harrenhall.'An only briefly too, plus her father was there so we didn't really get too personal', he mused, 'still she was my soulmate, I know it. Our letters…' Lord Gaunt's daughter sent letters too, but still her father told Robert that they were supervised by him. 'Were Lyanna's letters supervised by Lord Rickard?' he asked himself.

'But I know Lyanna was perfect for me thanks to Ned.' His brother in all but blood told stories of her while growing up in the Vale. He still remembered the time story about Brandon's 15th nameday. Lyanna had ended up riding through Winterfell-'

Through Stories and Letters and Falsehoods. By the Gods.

Robert was uncomfortable now. He had fantasized about marrying Lyanna, about bedding Lyanna. 'I'd probably have fathered bastards after marrying her.' He mused darkly, taking the time to think about the situation. Gathering some foodstuffs on plates he started back towards the royal quarters of Maegor's Holdfast. Greeting the servants he passed by, he made sure that he familiarized their faces in order that he would be able to single out anyone who still had pro-targaryen loyalties later on. Gods being King would be hard.

Hearing footsteps, he looked to see Ser Barristan Selmy, in a white cloak and his kingsguard armor.

"Barristan! You're awake!"

The knight of the Stormlands chuckled before bowing. "A Kingsguard should never leave his King without protection your grace. I apologize for being too injured to attend your coronation or your wedding but I am here to fulfill my duty now."

Robert talked with the older knight for a few minutes before seeing his longtime guardian Jon Arryn approach the conversing pair.

"Robert. Good Morning. Good Morning Ser Barristan." The Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East greeted the two who similarly reciprocated the greeting. "May we talk about affairs of the realm your grace?"

"I've barely broken my fast Jon, and you want me to talk with you about the realm already? Very well let's get into my room." Robert replied.

Stepping into his room, the first thing he saw was a white cloak.

"Kingslayer! What are you doing here?"

The Lannister knight turned from his conversation with his sister. "I am simply catching up with my twin sister your grace. I have not had a chance to congratulate her on her marriage as of yet."

"Well get out and guard the door alongside Ser Barristan will you? My wife and I must eat."

With a simple nod at him then at Cersei, Ser Jaime Lannister left the room.

He gave a plate of food to Cersei before sitting on his bed and started tearing through the sausage on his plate. Jon looked to the queen before blushing heavily at what she was wearing and instead focusing on him.

"Robert we must speak about your goodfather. I am having a meeting with him today regarding financial loans and rebuilding Kings Landing from the… sack." Jon hesitated looking to Cersei for a moment before finishing his sentence.

Robert was about to tell him to tell him to deal with it on his own when his wife spoke up.

"You need not hesitate in calling the sack exactly what it is. My father's men burned and raped through the city. He should be held accountable and pay for the damages." She moved towards him and sat her plump rear onto Robert's lap before continuing. Robert could already feel his Warhammer beginning to harden.

"And I suggest offering to remove my brother from the Kingsguard. My father would give you much to get the heir he desires instead of my other brother Tyrion." She finished with a smile.

Robert could see that Jon was about to retort when he added "Do as she says, see what he'll give for the Kingslayer to inherit then get as much as you can from him." Robert had eaten maybe half his plate but he had stopped, the burning feeling from his loins had gotten too strong. It was unlikely his wife couldn't already feel the large thing pushing against her rear. He couldn't think straight right now.

"But Robert-" "Jon you're my hand and I want you to handle this meeting with Lord Lannister. Now let my wife and I break our fast together in peace."

The man who raised him simply sighed and nodded before bowing and walking out.

As soon as the door was closed his queen had stood up and placed her plate on the side table before turning around to face him. "My king, thank you for breakfast, and last night. However, I feel we must talk about our relationship and what our marriage must be like."

Robert grimaced. Why couldn't they just fuck and go about their lives?

"I am your queen Robert therefore in public we will act as besotted lovers, but I shall forewarn you that I do not wish to be a queen who does nothing. I shall attend small council meetings with you and shall endeavor to unite the realm with marriages and the like. I shall bear you heirs and spares in order to secure the line of succession and a stable realm. All I ask is that you take my advice seriously, give me some measure of trust and avoid fathering any bastards."

"Cersei… I can't trust you. Not because of you but because of your gods damned father! He came in this city a razing conqueror, not because of any moral or ethical reasons but rather because he wanted to be on the winning side. He had children killed and razed the capital for all its worth… But I shall take your advice seriously. Unite the realm in your agreements and marriages and show loyalty to me before your father and then I shall trust you. You are welcome to come to small council meetings with me and advise me along with the others." Robert replied after pausing for a few moments to think. "As for bastards… I'll try but I already have quite a few running around I'm sure."

His wife nodded at that.

"Now then… don't think I couldn't tell what you did while Jon was here. Now I'm stiff and you're going to help me loosen up my lady." With that Robert swept his wife into bed and they spent the next few hours enjoying their marriage.

'It's good to be the King.' Robert thought.

AN:

Sorry about the abrupt ending to the last chapter. Couldn't think of anything. I'll show the Cersei/Jon and Jaime conversation next chapter because the story needs more POV's and I want to showcase what people think of Cersei/Jon rather than it being a purely single POV story. Robert was a safe choice here I think because he is the one person who never interacted with Cersei before but will interact with new Cersei the most over the course of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf in Lion's Clothing**

Chapter 4: Beginner Steps

**Jaime**

Stepping into the Royal Residence, he stepped back to let the newly crowned Stag King step out of the room. The man was wide, yet it was also just as obvious that the fat covered a massive amount of muscle, which showed that the new King was a martial man, capable of defeating even well-trained warriors.

After watching the Baratheon monarch walk away he spent a few moments waiting for the hallway to be empty before entering the royal residential room.

Turning his attention towards the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, his twin sister… his longtime lover, he saw her beautiful golden hair cascade down her body, his cock became erect just looking at her in her.

She seemed shocked, surprised, even a little nervous. Strange.

"Sister…" He said softly. He hadn't seen his twin in years.

"Kingslayer…" She said softly as if in disbelief.

That confused him… and enraged him. She was calling him that as well? How dare she?!

"I see that nickname has reached you as well. That bloody Lord Stark and his cocksucking honor." He raised his voice a little and stepped towards her sister.

For a second she seemed to want to step back, to step away from him. Then she rallied and stood fast, standing straighter and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't insult the King's most stalwart ally and friend in front of his wife, **Ser Jaime**." She put emphasis on his name and title, as if she wanted to distance herself from the Jaime Lannister that was her brother.

"Cersei… what's wrong with you. Now that you're here in King's Landing I'll stay on the Kingsguard, we can-"

"We can do nothing. I am your queen now, and the queen the realm needs to stabilize the line of succession. I'll have my husband remove you from the Kingsguard and you can go back to Casterly Rock to be Lor- **Father's** heir." She emphasized the word as if it would scare him into submission. He didn't notice the slip-up.

"Sister… you've changed. What happened to the sister who loved it when I fell on her cunt like a-" His voice became low and feral until he was interrupted by a slap to the face.

"You will not talk to me like that… Brother" She added the familial term almost as an afterthought.

He could only stare in disbelief at her. They were twins! They shared a womb, they were two halves of one whole.

That was when the door opened and the Stormlander King stepped in beside his new Hand, Jon Arryn.

"Kingslayer! What are you doing here?" he said.

Jaime's reply was a polite fiction and he merely nodded at the King and then to his sister before turning to leave. He drew his sword and laid the tip on the floor, his hands on the hilt.

Standing outside with Ser Barristan "the Bold", he found himself stewing in contemplation. What had changed Cersei so much? Was it her new duty as queen? Was it her night with Robert Baratheon?

He was broken out of his reverie by the only other survivor of Aerys II's Kingsguard.

"Can I ask why Ser Jaime?" the Selmy knight said softly.

Normally he'd say something very smart, some sort of jape, but not now. Not while his lover just rejected him.

"His last Hand… Rossart. The Pyromancer." He started, "Why do you think Aerys appointed him."

The Bold knight's brow furrowed in thinking before he turned to answer

Jaime did not let him speak. "When my father had entered the city, I had just spent the last hour finalizing the defenses in the Red Keep. All were ordered to fight and die for their king. I then made my way to the throne room."

His voice turned a little softer. "Our king ordered Rossart to ignite wildfire caches all over the city."

Barristan gasped in shock.

"My oaths as a knight ser… I decided that Protecting the Innocent was a far more important oath than protecting my King."

There was a pregnant silence after that, the Stormlander Knight seemed to be thinking hard.

Jaime stood there, still as stone and guarded his king.

**Cersei**

It had been a few days after the incident with Jaime and she had been informed of his dismissal from the Kingsguard just this morning. From what she had heard, he had skulked off to the part of the Keep where the Westerlander Lords were staying and had cut himself off from doing anything aside from training, sleeping, and eating. It had taken the Lord Lannister's direct order for the young knight to even eat something.

Jon didn't realize that the effect Cersei dumping the man would have on him, especially at such a young age.

'It's not like I had a choice. I'm not contributing to the mess that fucked up the line of succession for Robert in the first place.'

Making her way through the corridors he finally arrived at the Small Council Room. In the last few days no positions had been filled out. Jon Arryn was, of course, Hand of the King. Varys and Grandmester Pycelle kept their positions. She was torn on whether to find some way to oust the old man or whether to leave him alone. He knew he had Lannister loyalties but now she **was** a Lannister and could make good use of those loyalties if need be.

'Politicking was always Sansa's game. I miss her.'

There was still no Master of Coin, Laws, and Ships.

Stannis Baratheon sailed to Dragonstone to take custody of the remaining Targaryens.

'Dany and her brother Viserys will escape again, and Stannis will be slighted with the granting of Dragonstone. I have to stop that from happening.'

Sitting down in the small chair beside where the King usually sat, Jon Arryn sat on the opposite side of the chair, to the King's right. That is, if the king was there, but right now he wasn't.

"I see his grace is running late." The "again" went unsaid by Varys.

"He shall be here. He promised me that he would be. And I'm sure Lord Commander Selmy will escort him here to take his seat on the council as well." She said.

As soon as she said that her husband, the King, entered the chambers with Barristan in tow.

"Apologies for being late. Let's get this damn thing started already." He grumbled.

It seemed that most of the meeting was about mopping up Targaryen loyalists and deciding what to do with the ones already in custody.

She remembered her time on the wall, Ser Aliser Thorne tormenting Jon Snow daily as a recruit. How easy it would be to push for the execution of the noble and knightly prisoners, all she needed was to smile and lean her cleavage to Robert and he'd wholeheartedly approve of the idea.

"I suggest that we send the men we have to the Night's Watch. Let them serve the realm on the Wall." She said. The needs of the realm outweighed the petty revenge that she craved.

"What about Mace Tyrell?" Arryn said.

"Perhaps we should collect tribute from the Reach for a set amount of years? Payable in Grain or Gold." Ser Barristan said shyly. He hadn't been in Robert's Small Council in the original timeline, a change she was glad to have made. The knight had been his father's heir for a while before joining the Kingsguard and therefore had the training and knowledge a Lord should have, as well as the wisdom of his age.

"Perhaps a mixture of both." Pycelle chimed in.

The meeting went fine and a few minutes later she found herself walking with her husband through the Keep.

"I don't know how you stand it. Endless meetings and counting coppers." Robert said, her arm around his. They had gotten into a pattern of walking and dining together, as to help them turn their relationship into one of familiarity.

"It's what needs to be done to run the realm." She said simply.

"Hmm. True. Still boring." He replied.

The silence between them showcased to her that their relationship as perhaps not the best.

"Ned's leaving today. I'd like to see him before he goes." He said, turning the corridor towards the area where the Northern Lords had stayed for a while.

She just nodded.

It was a short walk and Jon/Cersei had the time to clear her mind. Meeting her uncle, the man that raised him for his entire life… and having to pretend to be someone else, that wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"Your Grace!" Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, said in surprise, seeing his King and Queen both arrive.

"Neddddd!" Robert exclaimed, bringing in the man to a close bear hug. They hugged for a few moments before the Northern Lord turned to her.

"Good Afternoon your Grace." He said inclining his head towards her.

"Good Afternoon to you as well Lord Stark." She said. "I hear from my husband you leave today?"

"Indeed your grace. We sail to White Harbor and then ride to Winterfell in a few hours." Was the man's reply.

They were interrupted by a baby's wailing cries.

"My apologies Robert, your grace. He is my… natural-born son." He said indicating the crib in the room.

Robert turned to grill his best friend on who the mother was and how had she gotten him to bed her when Jon/Cersei ignored them and walked to check on the child.

It was definitely strange to see your own self, as a child, while in another person's body.

The baby Jon grabbed her finger, seeming to like it and proceeded to suck on it like a newborn would suck a teet.

She couldn't help it. She laughed.

Using her other hand she brushed the cheek of the younger version of her past life.

'I hope to all the gods, old and new, that this time I… **he** doesn't have to live through what I did.'

It was a stark reminder that he wasn't Jon Snow, or even Jaeharys Targaryen anymore. He wasn't even a he anymore.

'The things we do for the sake of the realm.'

"You seem a natural with children your grace." She didn't even notice Eddard Stark sneaking up on her.

"It seems so." She replied. Looking around she saw Robert speaking animatedly to Lord Greatjon Umber.

Making a quick decision she lowered her voice to just a whisper. "Keep him safe Lord Stark. There are many, my husband and my father included, who would do harm to him."

His eyes widened in shock before they settled to a cold poker face.

"What do you mean your grace?"

"You know what I mean. I shall tell no one. I do hope for your sake he looks like his mother rather than his father."

Turning around she walked off, Eddard Stark, no doubt with a look of shock on his face, staring at her back.

Eddard looked at his nep- no his son- and had a strange feeling that Cersei Lannister very much cared for him. He wondered why before moving to bring him to the ship that would take them to White Harbor, and then Home.

**AN**:

Sorry this took so long. My laptop broke and I've been focusing on gaming these quarantine months.

Reviews are welcome and suggestions wanted!

For future chapters I have Jonsei/Stannis, Jonsei/Robb, and Jonsei/Sansa interactions in mind.


End file.
